Chuunin By Skill And Dreams
by RangerBlack
Summary: She was told to better herself on her own. They didn't know she actually would. OC vs. Lee for Chuunin.


**Chuunin By Skill And Dreams**

She wasn't born into it. She had to bust ass to do what she could, and because of it she did well. Nobody ever imagened she could do any of it and if asked even her family would tell of the shock they experianced at her skills.

A nobody, she was pudgy and cute, complimented on her pretty smile and cooking and though they knew well her want for something better she was told to better herself on her own. They didn't know she actually would.

Striving for a better life than the comfortable mid-class way she'd been raised she began to under take a change that was clear only to her roommate sister. First the eldest's 10- pound weights disapeared but that was weeks after she'd started. It was dismissed easily with a lame excuse. Her diet changed but since she was alone for over half the day they didn't take intrest.

She wasn't keeping it underwraps as much as she let people believed what they will.

They finally noticed when her clothes got big on her and they put it up to her cleaner diet. She just smiled and thanked them for the comliment.

As she studied the throwing blades she'd ordered she comented how good they'd look on her walls, and she was right they looked great next to the dark blue, handcrafted katana. A small job added other weapons to her collection but she'd always had a love for them so it flew over their heads again.

Soon the violet eyed girl that had guys asking her brother for dating premission was asked outright and almost not who she'd been. She still smiled prettily as always, and she was of course herself, but insecurities melted and a healthier woman stood where a sweet girl with puppy fat had once stood.

The following year at the odd age of 16 she join the Sand's Ninja Academy and breezed through in a year. Her family was at a loss. Ninja? What about her baking? What about dating? What about being the 17 year old girl she was?

It was the eldest son, yet again, that started something for his younger sister. For the Chuunin exams he dragged his two other siblings after her to the Leaf Village and cheered as loud as they could over the roar her odd attendince caused.

Faced against the legendary Rock Lee the cheers took a back seat in her mind as the green clad taijutsu user buzzed almost too fast to see. Out of the pounds of weapons she'd have had stored in her thick mane of blond hair and her clothes she now only had two kunia and and a sonbon and was still just trying to keep up with the skilled Lee's movements. Giving up trying to nail him with the few weapons she had, she tucked them into her hair and prayed her taijutsu held a chance against a declaired master of it.

His wrapped hand shot out of thin air, aimed for her side. She bairly missed it before getting tossed several yards by the secondary attack.

Wrinching her tumbled body off the arena ground she quickly moved out of the way of his follow up. Dodging rapidly his side kick she knew she wouldn't win this fight, but a legend didn't need to be taken out to win a title of your own. Biding her time she studied his cleaner, sharper jabs and smoother flexablity, he truely did desearve this match.

_There!_

Focusing every bit of speed she'd earned through her work she phased her tight jab to his arm and knocked the incoming hit away leaving him open for about the next half second. That was enough for her. Opened palmed she blasted what was left of her chakra into it, hitting his chest and knocking him back yards adding to his confusion.

Wider eyed then usual Lee looked up at the only girl that had gotten that much into his rapid fire attacks. His chest burned itchily where the chakra had blasted. She smiled prettily and fell into a shaky stance. She wouldn't last much longer, he gussed, lanching his body into an almost unseeable blurr.

As he aimed a final chop to her neck she used her last ace. Using chakra she hardly had she created tentacals of it in her hair and wrapped them around his ankles. In a second of time she'd whipped him up above her and threw the last two kunai at his tethered frame. To no one's amazement he caught the first and deflected the other. But by doing this she'd managed to embed a sonbon in to his red headband turned belt. It winked in the sunlight as the tentacals flickered weakly.

She smiled widely as her chakra faded and he was left 20 feet in the air.

She'd passout before he'd hit the ground, she knew. And he'd no doubt, land cat like on his feet. But Lee used the kunia he'd caught and spun it tords earth.

Before he landed a few yards away the kunia's grip thunked against her forhead knocking her out for sure.

"Rock Lee is the winner!"

The crowd screamed earsplitingly as Lee walked over to the girl that had managed to hit him and look beat up but peaceful on the dusty ground of the arena.

"Did we both make Chuunin?" he asked the man that had watched the match from ground level.

"You kiddin'? Yeah, you both made it."

Lee smiled and hauled the girl up and propped her against his tired body. She stirred awake.

"Rock Lee and Rika Misho, Chuunin!"

The two simple, humble kids stood in awe as the thousands of people rose to their feet to ring in their new titles with a roar so loud you couldn't even hear it all. Though faces ran together in their vision they knew those they held closest was somewhere out there.

"Chuunin," the two whispered though the other couldn't hear.

"Like a dream," she whispered before passing back out in Lee's arms.

**The End**

I don't own most of it but Rika Misho _is_ mine. Hope you liked it.

_

* * *

_


End file.
